Sonnabend
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Você sempre estava lá. Sempre encarando a mesma pedra, os mesmos nomes, sentindo os mesmos sentimentos o atormentarem em uma maré sem fim. – Kakashi’s Centred – Obito x Rin – PRESENTE PARA NANASE KEI


**Avisos:**

**Do alemão: Sonn – sol, Abend – noite**

**Essa fic é um presente para Nanase Kei;**

**Foi betada por Ms. Cookie;**

**O título foi dado por Raayy, meu chaverinho;**

* * *

**Sonnabend**

Você sempre passava horas do dia naquele lugar.

Sempre encarando a mesma pedra, os mesmos nomes, sentindo os mesmos sentimentos o atormentarem em uma maré sem fim. Sempre que se atrasava para alguma missão ou para qualquer outro tipo de compromisso, era por estar lá ou por ter passado muito tempo lá na noite anterior.

As pessoas nunca compreendiam, achavam que o atraso era proposital, ou que você ficava tempo demais lendo aqueles livros pervertidos – o que não deixava de ser verdade –, mas você sempre estava lá, encarando aquela lápide, as pedras, os nomes. Um, em especial. Talvez dois.

_Obito_

_E_

_Rin _

Seu time, seus amigos, sua única família pelo que se lembrava. Foi por pouco tempo, ainda menos por seu jeito arrogante, mas foram um time.

Mas agora não eram nada. Eles eram apenas uma lembrança distante de um passado que não foi feliz. Em tempos de guerra como o que viveram, a felicidade não era algo prudente, mas você se lembrava de sentir algo próximo a isso, mesmo que não admitisse. E dentro do clima de tensão criado por toda sua arrogância, sua visão perspicaz era capaz de enxergar os olhares de admiração e o rosto levemente corado de seu amigo, Obito, enquanto olhava Rin ao longe.

Naquela época, você achava aquela paixão ridícula. Mesmo assim, se lembra de cada detalhe do que aconteceu. Dos olhares, dos desejos que nunca foram realizados, dos sorrisos e do amor platônico. E hoje, você sente falta disso. Sente saudades de tudo o que a amizade dos dois te representou. Tempos que jamais voltarão novamente. Mesmo assim, você os retém na lembrança. E quando toca o sharigan antes pertencente a ele, quase pode visualizar tudo o que aconteceu.

_Saudade._

Você sente falta daquilo, não é?

Sente falta dos momentos inoportunos nos quais ele fazia alguma brincadeira; do tempo que ele demorava para chegar em alguma missão; do modo como ele ficava sem jeito na presença _dela_; e das risadas. Inevitavelmente, das risadas.

Você se lembrava de cada uma delas, especialmente do modo como preenchiam o ambiente. Todos riam do jeito dele e de suas palhaçadas, em especial, ela. Às vezes, de modo sutil, levando uma das mãos à boca para cobrir o riso. Outras, de modo extravagante, mas nunca exagerado. Ele a divertia, isso era visível. Tão visível quanto o fato de ele amá-la em uma paixão platônica. Porque você sabia que Rin não o amava. Ela amava _você_.

**X**

Às vezes, quando estavam de vigia, você os observava. O certo era que apenas um do grupo ficasse por vez, mas eles sempre ficavam juntos. Sempre. Ela, tentando se manter acordada, enquanto pensava em você; nas coisas que poderiam fazer juntos, mas que nunca fariam. Ele, pensando nela, fazendo-a sorrir com suas palavras de encorajamento baratas que só duravam até que um barulho mais alto ressoasse na floresta e ele se agarrasse à ela, como uma garotinha assustada.

E então ela o afastava com um empurrão brusco e dizia para que fosse dormir, pois teriam que a acordar cedo no outro dia. Ele, porém, nunca ia. Você não entendia, não é? Não entendia o porque de ele tentar, a todo custo, chamar a atenção dela, enquanto ela sequer lhe dava a atenção que realmente desejava. Não entendia porque ele queria ser corajoso, quando na verdade morria de medo de tudo. Mas não importava o quão ele fosse medroso, havia algo que ele queria proteger. E você demorou a compreender isso; esse sentimento. Quando o compreendeu, já era tarde demais.

E você sente falta disso também.

Sente falta das noites em que eles ficavam conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, como a posição das estrelas. E sente falta do jeito como Obito sempre se atrapalhava, confundindo as constelações e Rin, irritada, o corrigia, dizendo a ordem certa delas. Você sente falta disso tudo e de mais um pouco. Sente saudades desses tempos que jamais vão voltar. E para se recordar, você passa horas olhando. Encarando aquelas lápides. Seja dia de chuva, sol ou tempestade, você passa horas ali, sem se importar com nada, com ninguém.

Você passa horas ali, como se fosse uma espécie de punição. Tentando se redimir por ter sido um péssimo líder _naquela_ missão. Você ainda se lembra, não é? Essas lembranças povoam sua mente sempre que você fecha os olhos. Elas estão marcadas neste olho esquerdo que você há de carregar até o túmulo. E então você passa os dedos levemente sobre eles e se recorda das coisas boas. Todas relacionadas aos momentos em que você _os_ observava.

**X**

Quando a noite chegava, você se sentia pior. Você fechava os olhos, buscando pelo sono, mas as imagens deles lhe povoavam os pensamentos. Momentos de acampamento; momentos de luta; momentos em que Rin parava para curá-los; momentos em que Obito fugia por medo; momentos que ele fazia algo para se mostrar corajoso. Cada um deles lhe vinha à mente como uma tormenta. E você sentia como se pequenas facadas lhe atravessassem o corpo, dando-lhe a sensação de um sofrimento infinito.

Nessas horas você abria os olhos, tentando escapar daquelas imagens, e se deparava com outra, ainda pior. A foto. A única que você tinha; sua lembrança mais forte de um passado que jamais voltará. A imagem de todos vocês reunidos junto de seu mentor, Minato, e as expressões. Fossem felizes, tristes, alegres ou irritadas, cada uma delas marcava vocês unicamente. E então você voltava os olhos para uma outra foto, muito semelhante à essa, e sentia a visão turvar.

E então você levava uma das mãos ao seu olho esquerdo e um sorriso se apossava de seus lábios, de uma maneira triste e sutil.

"Pare de chorar, Obito." Você dizia, apertando levemente o próprio rosto.

Ele nunca parava. E você, apesar de não admitir, agradecia por isso. Porque você também sentia falta das lágrimas que nunca vieram depois daquele dia. Você sentia saudades de não ter alguém com quem pudesse compartilhar a alegria de ser o _Copy Ninja_ que nunca seria sem a ajuda _dele_. E você sente saudades do amor platônico que nunca passou de uma idealização na mente dele.

E quando ele deu a própria vida para salvá-la e salvar _você_, tudo o que você pôde fazer foi assistir. Você se arrepende, não é? Se arrepende de ter sido tão duro com ele e de não ter aproveitado a amizade que lhe fora ofertada. Sente falta de não ter sido tão corajoso quanto ele, a ponto de esquecer-se da própria vida para salvar seus amigos. Você sente falta de algo que nunca teve, assim como ele.

Vocês eram parecidos.

E então, para desculpar-se com ele e agradecer ao presente _(o sharigan)_, você jurou protegê-la, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a própria vida. Não por ela, mas por ele. Por eles. Seus amigos, seus únicos amigos.

Você se tornou um guerreiro forte, mesmo que por alguns instantes, pelo desejo de ser como ele. O desejo de ter algo para proteger; para zelar. E naquele momento, você se lembrou de algo, algo que antes lhe parecia tolo, mas tinha uma importância fundamental naquele momento. Era algo pelo qual você daria sua vida, sem se importar.

O amor _dele_ por _ela_. O amor platônico, que jamais existiu e que jamais existiria no momento em que você segurou a mão de Rin, deixando-o para trás.

E agora, depois de tanto tempo encarando esta lápide, você passa a mão sobre o sharigan _(o presente dele para você)_ e sente que ele chora novamente. E você já está pronto para mandar que ele pare de chorar, quando ergue os olhos para o céu, agradecido pela chuva torrencial que, você tinha certeza, era obra dele. E então você sorri e toca levemente a lápide, em sinal de respeito. Desta vez, você não pede para que ele pare.

"Obrigado por tudo, Obito."

Então você caminha para casa, com a certeza de que estará de volta lá novamente no outro dia. Por saudades dos sorrisos e das risadas; por saudades das brincadeiras sem hora; por saudades do amor platônico e de tudo o que eles representavam em sua vida. E pela última vez neste dia, você ergue os olhos para o céu e passa a mão sobre seu olho direito. Seco, apesar da chuva.

Porque você, Kakashi, não era capaz de chorar.

* * *

**N/A:**

Tudo bem, agora que terminei de escrever eu posso dizer. Gente, o que foi essa fic? ObiRin, comofas/

Para falar a verdade, eu nem sou vidrada no casal, mas, minha querida e amada amante (??) Nanase Kei, gosta e eu resolvi escrever de presente para ela porque..bem, porque eu amo ela e pronto. E porque ela é foda, prontofalay.

Eu não sei se a fic ficou boa, então me perdoe se não estiver à sua altura, nana! Eu amei a fic que você fez pra mim, e quero que saiba que eu me esforcei nessa!

Espero que goste!

Agradecimentos especiais à Ms. Cookie, minha querida beta que está se tornando uma Narutard! E à Raayy, meu chaveirinho, que entitulou a fic! Amo vocês!

_**Se não deixarem reviews, vossas cabeças explodirão em 5,4,3,2...**_


End file.
